One way home
by LivelikeitsAnanime13
Summary: Kirito Hikari made it out of the btoom once, now she's sent back into the place of her nightmare's, when she teams up with Kira Kosuke she get's a whole new prspective on the game and it brings up memories she thought she forgotten, follow our team of little Pychos in their journy to returen home, who knows maybe they will even find love along the way


_"Here you go now you have six chips" the woman said I look at the chips in my hand she took out one of her Implosion,__ bims " theirs no way I'm making it out of here, but you have so much ahead of you" she said putting it on her chest "Take my chip and go home" she said blood splattered my face_

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed grabbing my head the chips locked tightly in my hand her chip lay next to me on the ground " Kiriko-chan! KIRIKO-SAN!" I bent down and picked up the chip wiping my eyes, thank you, kiriko. _

_"I won't forget you, kiriko-san' I said calling the helicopter climbing on and start crying again the man puts his hand on my shoulder I bawl _

_"It's okay we made it out" I look up seeing the face of man who stole my chips I had scavenger I hit him away _

_"You bastard! you took all my chips before!" I yelled he blink recognizing my and shrugging _

_"I'm sorry I wanted to get out of here" He said I growled _

_"I'll send you back! the first chance I get! that's a promise!" I yelled he flinched _

I open my eye's screaming sitting up holding my chest, that's right it's been six months since I got out. I stand up getting dressed in a pair of black short shorts, thigh high black shocks, slipping my feet into the soft leather of my favorite combat boots pulling on a sports bar and pink ho-tagoteatme tank top, my hair goes up into two high pigtails looking in the mirror. This is good I grab my bag throwing in a few water bottles,a few bags of food, two guns, four knifes and lots ammo. I never leave my house with out this bag. I can't stop being paranoid, after what happened. I walk out of my house, looking down the hall some girls laugh at me. I clench my fist sling my bag over my shoulder walking down the hall and outside. I look around this is Satiki Privet Academy, a compleat academy dedicated to the_ real life Btoom game _it's sick every child here has seen the Btoom game. they all know me as the girl who couldn't do anything on her own, all thanks to Kiriki-san I got out. I look around a girl walks over with a confident smirk. She holds up a very familiar letter

"We signed it BAKA, guess where your going again" she laughed my eye's widened as two-man in black showed up beside me I looked around someone help me please! no one did They grab my arm

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO! I DON'T WANT TO! PLEASE! DON'T MAKE ME!" the girls face changed to one of regret and the world went black

(time skip)

"Itta" I groaned and looked around I'm on the plane leaned up against a wall

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS AGAIN! I DON'T WANT TO PLAY THIS GAME ANYMORE!" I start crying a boy walks over to me he had black shaggy hair and deep red eye's he knelt beside me he was followed by a scrawny pale man

"did you say again?" He asked I looked up at him with tear filled eyes " Don't worry, me and Natsume-san will protect you" I nodded he smiled at me

"What in the bag?" he asked

"Go get on your parachute!' A man yelled pulling me up forcing me into a parachute and pushing me out the door I screamed people screamed and followed me in my descent I hit a tree and lost conciseness

( time skip)

I wake up blinking looking around I release My parachute catching my bag finding my bims I look inside

Crackers

There useful, I grab my water takeing a sip theirs no way I'm playing this game again I'm a scavenger, just stay alive till I can get out. I look around putting the water away. it's almost night, the lizards will come. I climb up into the tree loading my guns putting my knife's in my boots. my bims on my hip I cut the parachute takeing the strings

_Bing!_

I froze, sorner

_bing! _

_bring! _

_bing! _

my heart my beating a mile a minuet

"theirs someone this way!" a voice called I got out one gun using my sonar nothing! Dammit! I try right more time's, no they're here, their

"Found you" A voice said at the bottom of the tree I point the gun at three men,

"Stay away!" I scream they back up

"No! were going to help you! I promise!"

"LIER!" I screamed his face softened

"You're the veteran aren't you? You were the girl crying the corner right? Well protect you" He said I lower my gun

"W-Why?" I asked

"You're a young girl who probebly doesn't deserve to be here" The fat one said I climbed down looking at them catotiusely pointing my gun at them

"I promise I won't hurt you" the one in the middle said I nodded putting my gun in my bag following them quietly They walk around till we get to the beach I look around

"nee, whats you name?" the man asks I look at him

"Just call me K" That stand for my real name Kirito Hikri they nod to me

"How many weapons you got?" The fat man asked I glare at him

"Why would I tell you?" I growled he backed up

"Come on K!" the man said I backed up

"I'M NOT STUPID! I'VE LIVED THROUGH THIS BEFORE!" I yelled at them

"It's okay, you take a rest okay? We'll watch for you" one smiled I reluctantly laid down my knife's hidden in my boots safely I hold onto my bag before I knew it I fell asleep.

-some hours later-

I wake it's heavy I open my eye's as drool drips on my face the fat man smirked I try to scream but my voice wouldn't work I kicked and hit him he held my wrist above my head. pulling u my shirt tears fall down my face as he try to unbutton my shorts he fumbles for a while it'll mangeing to undo them. Some one help me, please. I kick he laughs quickly. till he's knocked off of me

"Come on!" A voiced yelled Wakeing the others I grab my bag blindly following the voice after a while the figure in fount of me stops I look at the boy he turns around it's the boy from the plane. He smile's at me

"Are you okay?" He asked I nod he's about an inch taller them me and probably my age. fifteen if he's older than me

"Y-Yeah" I say looking down

'You should fix yourself up" He said I nodded blushing fixing my shorts and shirt. putting my bag over my shoulder turning back to him he offers me his hand I take it walk beside him

"what your name?" he asked I look at him

"Kirito Hikari" I say blink and realise I'm being to trusting, but he helped me,

"I'm Kira Kosuke" He said when we arrived at a camp with the scrawny pale man and a fat one I froze he turned to me 'It's okay"

"B-but" I stutter he smiles

"I'll protect you!" he said I nodded as we got closer the scrawny man stirred waking up looking over at us he stood up running over I hide behind Kosuke.

"Kira-san" I mumbled he looked at me

"Don't worry,hikari-chan, Natsume-san will protect you like he protected me" he said I nod a bit looking over his shoulder at the ale guy he smiled a bit at me

"what's your name?" he asked

"Kirito Hikari" I mumble he smiles offering me his hand

"Soichi Natsume" he said I tentatively shook one of his fingers before hiding again kira-san laughed slightly

"Your okay don't worry" kira-san whispered to me " I won't let anyone hurt you"

"O-Okay' I said we walked over to the fire sitting down I stand far back so I was alone I opened my bag digging through it pulling out a thing of food and water " I take a sip quietly

"D-Do you want S-Something to eat?" I asked they looked over eye's widening at the sight of the food kira scurried over nodding I reached into my bag throwing some to nutsume who was about to walk over

"You stay away" I said he looked hurt but sat down kira ate happily and the fat man stayed asleep I sat eating quietly

"You know, I"ve been wondering, how'd you get out last time?" he asked

"A woman, gave me six chips then killed herself so I had enough to get home" I said quietly looking away he grunted in confirmation while takeing a drink of water

"OH" he said I put the stuff back into my bag

"I know lets sleep really close to one another! So then I'll be able to protect you" He said I shook my head backing up a bit, don't think I'm stupid kid, he frowned I drew a line in the stand all the way around me

"Don't cross this line! And don't watch me sleep either" He nodded I laid down still feeling his eye's on my back I shuddered as a breeze of wind went by

"Are you cold?" he asked I didn't answer till something went around my waist "I'll keep you warm"

"Let go of me" I whispered he didn't I looked over my shoulder, HE FELL ASLEEP!? THAT BASTARD! I try to pull away but his grip tightens well this officially sucks! Why am I so weak!?

and that's how my first day, in my second Btoom! game ended


End file.
